ophidiafandomcom-20200213-history
FanChar: Kathrine Yamakoshi (Alt G)
"Whatever the Commander asks I will not fail him!" - Fang (Alt G) History Background Kathrine was Alt G Marcus's loyal companion, she did everything he asked of her without question and never argued against him. She was an expert hacker and provided their HQ with top line defense and attack, she created Droid's that surveyed the whole station along with guarding it, the androids also kept anything nuclear safe where as most couldn't get near. Marcus gave her the Nickname Fang due to her sharp teeth that could rip anything apart, and the fact that she could change her forms into anything remotely deadly. Kathrine and Kimberly didn't see eye to eye and always fought over who Marcus liked more, Kathrine was his right hand girl and they where closer than Kimberly would have liked, making her extremely jealous of their relationship. During one of Kathrine's scavenging mission's with collecting sample's from dead Rilux that still lingered about Kimberly took the opportunity to eliminate her for good, hearing the Neo Elite X Nearby Kathrine ran back to the safety of her little hide out but was stopped by Kimberly who ended up injuring her and leaving her for dead while the Neo Elite X Took her away, Kimberly then told a lie about why Kathrine was never coming back, saying the X Took her away and she couldn't save her in time, leaving Marcus slightly heart broken and off his game a bit. Personality and traits Kathrine is Stubborn but very loyal and sometime's headstrong, she follows Alt G Marcus's rules and never argue's against him only the others including when they question his loyalty and orders. Kathrine follows order's through and through making her the most efficient follower in the Unit, she has advanced knowledge of cybernetic's and upgrades anything she see's needing some improvement. She keeps everything up and running at full capacity. Special abilities She can control anything that uses cybernetic's, be it a phone, tablet or a watch she can also craft a weapon using anything with an electrical current. Strength(s) Physical Weakness(s) Claustrophobia Nyctophobia Arachnophobia Gunma comic and anime Weapons Holograms Uses them in battle to confused who ever she is fighting the user can use them as cover or an advantage. Katana She uses them to fight close range battle's with. Droids Little Robotic creature's she created that can track or connect to other little drones, she uses them to hack other computers and learn what they can and cannot do, they can also connect to other droids to create a super droid like Android/Mech. Romance Marcus Elliot (Alt G) She and Marcus use to share a close relationship together, she did everything he wished of her and never argued back. She was very loyal to him even in the worst of times, she loved him with all her Heart and Soul. Other information Likes: Marcus Elliot (Alt G) Robot's, Cybernetic's, Science. Dislikes: Rilux, X, Kimberly (Alt G). Hobby: Creating Robot's/Androids/Mechs/Advanced Weapons. Diet: Bread, Milk, Carrot's and Eggs. Trivia * Alt G Fang is much more laid back than most of her team members. * She is the only member who takes months at a time to study the Rilux and learn how the adapt by going out to a work station she has located near a cluster of Rilux that keep showing up there. * Alt G Fang has the most advanced Cybernetic droids some look like actual people and act like a normal person would. * Alt G Fang spent 10 month's in her observatory taking care of her child until she was killed by Alt G Kimberly. * Alt G Fang tried and failed many time's to eliminate the poisonus air with no prevail. External Links Category:Gunma Characters Category:Females Category:Alternate version Category:MadameYuki's characters Category:Evil Category:Corrupted Category:Alt g world Category:Deceased Category:Professional Combatant Category:Special character Category:Special unit Category:Presume dead Category:Female characters